club_penguin_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
How to drown Pookies
Drowning Pookies (or Swimmy in Pookie cringe) is a fun activity that most pookies like to do during the day but you can find some Pookies swimming the night. They usually do this after the biggy or middle goes to school, as biggies and middles usually don't like to swim since they are cancers (cancers cannot swim). To swim, Pookies usually go to the Cove and the Pool, sometimes in the Puffle Hotel Room. Even some bastards mumus create their igloos into a pool, so many Pookies go swimming. The Pool and The Cove are ''double-edged places: It is a good method to kill Pookies since making Pookies drown is very effective: ''4/5 chances (or 97%) that the Pookie wwill obey to your actions and will die easy. But it is a public place, you can be disovered easy. Being in a team/gang/army is very easy since they will do a raid on them and the Pookies won't be able to react and ignoring the amount of penguins attacking them (about 3-5 penguin is enough to convice a Pookie to die but being in a group of 15-30 and more will be easy to destroy a bunch of Pookies). Here is some words that can help you to kill Pookies: Words/Quotes: *''Grab Pookie's head, shove it in the water, makes Pookie drown in a few seconds!'' (about around of '''11 seconds' but can be at 9 and less since they are very weak'') *''punches/beat/kicks Pookie(s) in water in a rush'' *''puts duck tape on beak so Pookie will holding Pookie under water with ease!'' (always say with ease or easily, they will obey more *''smash Pookie's head, knock her out!'' *''Put Deadly Poison In Water!'' (only if you are in the Pool since Chlorine will trigger the effect of certain Special Poisons) *''ties up Pookie's limbs so she cannot swim!'' *''knock Pookie down!'' (high chances of make her drown) *''pushes Lifeguard and stab Pookie!'' (ONLY''' '''if there is a Lifeguard saving a Pookie nearby) *''jumps on Pookie while doing flying skills!'' (high chances to affect Pookies) *''Stabs quickly many times Pookie while no one noticed it!'' (different than the other kind of stabbing, '''the chances to get out without being noticed is 60%' more than the others but still, you can get caught'') **''slice neck of Pookie so fast without being noticed!'' (slicing is also effective, more '''useful for quick kills' and it is way more faster than stabbing but less chances of killing the Pookie since the accuracy is lower''' than stabbing) *''Grab Pookie, ties an anchor/big rock/anvil to feets!'' (it is '''very effective against Pookies, especially Divas and Pookie Animals '''since Divas love doing drama (so they ''easily die'') and Pookie Animals cannot swim with a '''limb tied up to an object) *''rapes/grape/violates Pookie(s) in water, impregnating her/him/them! (raping will be more useful in the Pool ('about''' 40-70% less chances to get caught) since the water is less clean and transparent compared to the others but you can go to the other Swimming Rooms to rape Pookies, just be careful. Pookies says ''wapes'' since the word ''rape'' isn't allowed but you can say ''grapes'' or ''violates/impregnating, it does works. Pookies might be depressed and go kill themselves due to the fact of being raped and abused) Being a fake Lifeguard is very useful (and one of the most used technique to kill swimming Pookies): when a Pookie drowns, you can simply refuse to save that shitty cancer and let them drown, then the Pookie dies. However, some idiots thottie mumus are will come to save their Pookies. But you can go block their way in an 'accidental way' (push their head deep in the water), so they won't notice the murder. Or if you do a CPR, just be sure that you break the lungs of the Pookie when you will do the CPR. Being a Shark can make you very dangerous and powerful, you can eat the Pookies with ease and swim incredibly fast, being very durable since you're defense is very hard against many type of knife (for bullets, you have to take a special potions or any other stuffs that will make you harder) but if you ahve only the Shark costume, Pookies will refused to die if you don't have the costume. You can drag them in the water more deeper as a Shark, you can eat and torn their flesh in pieces, being able to eat famfams within a minute and making the Pookies die 100%. The chances of killing FULLY Pookies and their famfams is about 90% and more! Being a Shark in the Cove is more effective than the 2 others since Sharks cannot live in Pools but you can try to kill them in Pools or Igloo Pools Party. Having special powers is very useful, mostly psychic ones since you can easily drag the Pookies deep in the water and you can even fed the Pookies to your Shark friends as a team combo!